disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Moses
Moses is a 'Sixth Sense' character torn between good and evil, having the power to inflict pain on others. History Moses was born to an Egyptian slave woman, whose two other children, Miriam and Aaron, were born mortal. Moses, however, was born to an immortal father: the greek god of Sexuality, Eros, who possesses no appearance of his own, so he comes in the form of other people. Legend tells that the god tricked Moses's mother into bearing his child, but when she tried to run away, Eros cursed her baby to "forever be at the mercy of men with ravenous desires". The mother gave the baby up, and Moses was later found by the royal family, who raised him as their son along with their biological child, Rameses. Moses first discovers his power through a horrible truth. Rameses, who Moses loved very dearly as a brother, began to develop sexual interest in the youth; when Moses refused him, Rameses became enraged, and one day, locked him in a dark room and raped him. The shock of it made Moses mute. While Moses lay bleeding beside his spiteful brother, Rameses was shocked with a wave of pain so horrible that he collapsed and bled to death. From then on, Moses discovered that he could make this happen to anyone; frightened, he left the palace. He bumped into Miriam, who allowed him to join in her pact of running from The Government; Miriam, however, had a special gift of her own that disturbed Moses, and he ran away from his sister. Alone and wandering, Moses fatefully bumped into Dimitri, the son of Lucifer. Dimitri sensed Moses had a brother that would serve well in a satanic army, and took a part of Moses's soul to bring Rameses back to life. In Rameses's grasp once again, Moses endured more of his brother's wrath along with others who had been captured under the Pharaoh, including Jasmine, Ting-Ting and Tiana. Moses took interest in Tiana right away, and the two fell in love; they would, however, be separated upon Aurora joining Dimitri’s plot. Aurora, suspecting Moses's gift could be utilized for the purposes of evil, recommended that Moses join Dimitri and she in their plot. Dimitri agreed to it, and forced Moses to sign a contract that would bind him to their group in helping to serve evil. As part of the deal, Moses would be protected by the others, and would be taken away from Rameses. As Moses made the deal, he gained an acute eye, which senses the people who are prone to pain right away. He also gained his voice back. Power Moses's power is not simple, nor is it easy to control. At any distance, he can inflict pain onto any person or animal, and that pain will maximize to 90 percent of the being’s total body, so strong that the pain tears inwardly at the body before he/she rips open; this is a gruesome process, beginning when the heart starts speeding up. At first, he went on a killing spree when he first was adjusting to the gift. It took Dimitri to teach him how to utilize it correctly: *The curse only takes hold when Moses is in pain himself, is scared, angered or depressed. To use it, he must think of a distressing situation in order for it to activate itself. To control it, he must remain calm and learn to hold back his emotions. *Moses can control how much pain is received by the other person; however, this must be handled carefully, because the process will begin to work once the person’s heart rate is sped up enough. *The curse is a defense mechanism to prevent such a pain from making himself combust; as for now, we are not sure if he can reverse it, but if he were to, he would most likely destroy himself in the process. Recently, Moses is discovering that there is a connection between his own curse and his father’s blood. If Moses uses his power too much, his body might begin to lust after more pain, and this can cause damage to his brain (ie, split personality disorder). The Seduced Eros's curse entails that Moses will be subject to a range of special oppressors that will come into his life known as the "Seduced". These are people, most often men, that are allured by Moses' body because his genetics are that of the God of Sex; being that they are bad or mentally tormented people, they will almost always react by sexually tormenting Moses in some way. And Moses cannot avoid them. They are, so far, as follows: *Rameses *Proteus *Joseph Korso *And still more to come... Those of his tormentors that are not seduced include Aurora and Dimitri. But nonetheless, these people are part of Eros' curse as well. The Search For Sinbad Currently, Moses serves a much more evil purpose than he began with, alongside Dimitri and Aurora. His reactions to the newest villains to spark Dimitri’s interest, Esmeralda and Gaston, we are yet to figure out. After encountering an angry Jasmine, Moses discovers that Dimitri will die from an explosion caused by his rival, Proteus. Instinctually, Moses believes Sinbad and Dimitri should be together before that happens, so he leaves Dimitri and Aurora to search for Sinbad. He finds the sailor alone on a beach. Sinbad has been on a long journey across the seas hoping to seek revenge on Proteus. Moses confronts him and assures him that he knows where Dimitri is, and can take him back home. Sinbad is stubborn, however, and wishes to seek out Proteus vengefully first. Moses does not like the idea of this, but goes along with it. Proteus, however, finds them first. On his territory, they know they are in trouble now. Sinbad faces imprisonment in front of Proteus's court. Doing whatever he can to protect Sinbad, Moses asks that he be taken in his place and held prisoner. Proteus, being one of the "Seduced", flirts with Moses, who pulls away in alarm. Witnessing this from afar, Eros reports back to Proteus's master, the God of Chaos Tzekel-Khan, and they agree amongst themselves that Moses and Sinbad must get away from Proteus. Eros volunteers to do the job: he possesses Moses' soul momentarily, seduces Proteus, and leads Proteus away so Sinbad can escape. Eros leaves Moses's body the next morning, and Moses is severely confused, his memories hazy and seeing that he is lying in bed beside Proteus. His instinct tells him to leave, as a part of Eros's thoughts stayed in his mind, and sets Proteus's palace on fire while Proteus is still asleep. Moses escapes and finds Sinbad has been waiting for him. They board Sinbad's ship and head off to find Dimitri. The Voyage Continues After a close encounter with a government official, Sinbad and Moses decided to stop and rest at Moses' summer palace before continuing their way to Dimitri. There, alone in his room, Moses met Hades, the god of the Underworld, who tried to seduce him into giving up Sinbad by telling Moses that Tiana is in love with Rameses. He offered to break them up in exchange for Sinbad, but Moses, a loyal friend, refused. Some time after, Moses and Sinbad met Joseph and Korso, two wandering men who stopped at the palace for shelter and food. Moses recognized Korso immediately as the one who stole his mother Tuya away from the family, and lashed out at him. Sinbad tried to break up the fight. Finally, Moses's morale overpowered his anger, and he let Korso and Joseph stay at the palace.